


Breathe

by SamGirlDeanCurious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mild S&M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGirlDeanCurious/pseuds/SamGirlDeanCurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A view of Sam's love of being choked at different points in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers for Season 6 and Season 10. 
> 
> Some rape/noncon in the middle. If breathplay is your squick, don't read.
> 
> I'd love to know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!

Sam likes to be choked. He loves the way oxygen deprivation makes his body hyper-aware and taut, especially while he comes. The very first time Sam came, he wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but it felt so good he couldn’t stop, and then the sensation became so intense that he forgot to breathe. When he thinks about it, Sam imagines this could be where the first wires crossed in his head.  
  
***  
  
The first time Dean figures it out, his eyes turn the dark green that heralds the kind of oncoming storm where everyone runs for the tornado shelter. Dean’s eyes pinned Sam to the bed, stole his breath without even touching his neck. They had been sparring and gotten competitive, which had turned into kissing that was all teeth on skin and bruises they would feel later. It ended with Sam on all fours throwing his hips around trying to buck Dean off his back. To get the upper hand and try to flip Sam, Dean had wound his arm around Sam’s neck and squeezed. Sam froze before Dean could get his other arm under Sam’s chest, dick instantly nail-pounding hard inside his shorts. He gasped, eyes rolled back in his head and his breath stopping in anticipation, as he dug his nails into Dean’s bicep, white-then-red crescent moons following his fingers.  
  
Dean, always paying too much attention to his Sammy, had laughed low in his throat, the sound twining in Sam’s ear down to his gut.  
  
“I found you, baby brother,” he’d said, tightening his arm so Sam really couldn’t breathe, and put his hand in Sam’s shorts.  
  
***  
  
Sometimes Sam wakes up and can’t breathe. It’s usually after they’ve done a scene and Sam falls asleep with his collar on. Dean can’t resist waking Sam up like this, sliding his hand under the black, smooth leather, or chain, fisting his hand and then twisting. Sam whines and writhes so pretty in his sleep, then his hazel eyes burn open and he arches his back, eyes rolling and begging Dean for more. Sam’s mouth opens and closes, his chest heaving soundlessly, hands scrabbling in the sheets or gripping Dean wherever he can find open skin.  
  
Dean presses against Sam, his hole still stretched and used from last night, and he slides in easily. One morning Sam comes just from this - no air and Dean’s hard length sliding all the way in to the hilt. Sam couldn’t move pressed solid between Dean’s hips and his hard grip on Sam’s collar. His come had covered his stomach and the blanket. Afterwards, Dean smiled into the back of Sam’s neck and wrapped his arm around Sam’s chest, sliding his fingers in the mess on Sam’s stomach while he fucked him for the rest of the morning.  
  
***  
  
When Sam doesn’t have a soul, being choked and fucked out by Dean is the only time he feels close to human, close to feeling anything. He makes Dean choke him for longer and longer, until he finally passes out one time. Dean thinks surely he’ll die from how tight Sam wraps around his dick when he loses consciousness.  
  
Once Sam has his soul back, he doesn’t let Dean strangle him that hard. Dean never tells Sam how much he misses watching his eyes roll back in his head and seeing his head loll back on his shoulders.  
  
***  
  
With Sammy down one arm, and him a demon, Dean does what he wants, what he’s been aching for with Sam. Before Sam realizes it, he is naked on his knees with Dean behind him, his arm around Sam’s neck. Sam is absolutely terrified, thinking Dean will probably kill him like this. Dean’s arm tightens, starting to cut off Sam’s air flow. Sam’s dick gives a half-hearted jump. When Dean slides two fingers barely wet from his own saliva into Sam and jams them into that spot, Sam almost screams. He tastes blood on his lips. He knows his dick is hard, but he tells himself that’s just a natural reaction to Dean. He’s been conditioned his whole life to get hard for Dean, and the animal part of him thinks this is no different, even if Dean will most likely kill him. Maybe especially if Dean is going to kill him. Sam has a brief thought about how many wires must be crossed in his brain before Dean completely stops his air.  
  
Sam tries to stay still, but his instincts kick in and he starts to fight, bucking his hips and pulling on Dean’s arm.  
  
“That’s right, baby boy, try and fight me.”  
  
Dean pulls his fingers out and slots his dick up next. Sam desperately shakes his head, but Dean only holds him tighter. He slams home without enough prep, and Sam tries to scream and thrash away from his brother, but Dean’s too strong now. Sam is pinned and he is going to die. The edges of his vision turn fuzzy and he starts to see spots. He feels Dean start to slide out and back in on a knife edge of pain. Sam stays conscious just long enough to hear Dean say “I found you, baby brother,” and then he is gone, sliding into blackness. Dean fucks him anyway, forcing an orgasm out of his limp body before filling it with his own.  
  
Sam wakes up with Cas’ hand on his shoulder, offering him a towel and some sweatpants. He cleans up and they go drain the demon from his brother.  
  
***  
  
It’s a long time before Sam lets Dean choke him again. Dean doesn’t push, still beating himself to death with his own guilt, but Sam knows soon he’ll give in. He’ll wake Dean when he can’t sleep, skin sliding hot, pushing his head against Dean’s shoulder, begging in a hoarse whisper, “please. Please Dean, I need it,” and he’ll put Dean’s hand around his throat himself. Dean’s eyes will go stormy again, and Sam will use the last of his air to sigh into the darkness.


End file.
